Friends and Lovers
by Ivory Slayer
Summary: After the trench coat scene. The only things that could survive the apocalypse is love, drama, and pain. Can you handle it?
1. Lovers and sisters

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt a warm body on my side and smiled when I started to remember the event of last night. I slowly bent my head down and kissed right below Ashley's collar bone. This felt so right. She started to shift around a bit, mumbling incoherently.

"Spencer?" Her voice was soft and raspy, her eyes just opening.

"I'm right here." A soft smiled played on her lips as she gazed down at me, still lying partially on her chest. A slender hand lovingly pushed strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey."

"Hey." We both leaned into each other, our lips meeting in the middle.

"Mmmm. Perfect." She whispered. Our eyes locked into a gaze. The emotion started to become almost overwhelming. Gosh, I missed this.

"Ash, I love you." I said while nestling into the crook of her neck as my arms wrapped tighter around her.

"I love you Spencer. So much. I always will Spence." My lips lightly kissed her neck.

"We should probably get up sometime."

"Uhg!"

"Ash," I giggled. "Come on. We can go get coffee and just relax."

"Personally, I find this," Her hand motions to my naked body wrapped in the sheet. "Very relaxing." I roll my eyes and kiss her quickly on the lips. I move to get up and grimace a bit.

"Soar?" Ashley smirks. I roll my eyes once again and sit up more gingerly this time. A groan escapes Ashley▓s lips as she to tries to sit up.

"You sound a little soar Ash. Maybe a cold shower would help. You know, for the acking muscles." I tease. "Okay, where the heck is my bra? I slip on some discarded underwear.

"Uhmmm... I think it's by the door."

"Are you serious?" She merely shrugged.

"I was preoccupied."

"Uh hn." I shook my head lightly. Once that was on, I walked out of her for to the kitchen, much to Ashley's mumbling and pouting disagreement.

Uhm... where did she put the coffee? I move so random jars around until I see a new bag at the very back. Taking it out I giggle. Scribbled in red sharpie is her handy work, "Ashley's. Do. Not. Touch. Kyla!!!" She's ridiculous, but it is the good kind, so very understandable. All of the sudden I hear the door front door open. Crap! I'm like, practically naked! Ahhh! I start running around in circles. Crap, crap, crap! This could be very awkward. I catch a glimpse of brown hair and bright pink. I decide to duck behind the counter as not to be caught in my lacy red lingerie.

"Uh, Spence, what are you doing?" I turn around to see a highly amused Ashley decked out with black lacy lingerie.

"Uhm... I was..."

"Yeah, whatever, I don't really want to know." She laughs a bit. "You look like some crazy peeping neighbor." I stand up ready to plea my argument, but then she places her cool hands on my hips, pulling me closer until our bodies are pressed together. "Come back to bed." Her husky voice whispers and she started to nibble on my ear. I moan contently forgetting why I was hiding in the first place. Gently, Ashley pushes be back against the counter, continuing her assault down my neck. my arms are loosely around her neck. I briefly open my eyes to see a very surprised Kyla standing in front of us. Our eyes locked in an awkward stare.

"Uh, Ash?" I say a little bit embarrassed and surprised myself.

"Mmmm." I try to push her off her she just pushes me back into the counter more, not sucking on my pulse point. I try to keep the moan down, but it feels sooo good. Then I remember that we have an audience and I push Ashley off me a little more forcefully. She groans in annoyance.

"Spencer." She winces.

"Uh. Hey guys." My face is beat red and Kyla's surprised face is now reflecting one of amusement.

"Uh! What do you want Kyla." A lazy arm is brought to rest on her hip as the other one still has me pulled comfortably to her side.

"Well, normal people need coffee in the morning Ash. Hey Spencer."

"Hi." I say mekely.

"Great, get your coffee. Go."

"Okay, but could you at least not do that in here. This is where we eat."

"Exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Ashley!" I yelp.

"Okay, ew. I didn't need to know that." Kyla turns and leave. "I'm so going shopping." I hear her say to herself.

Ashley turns around to look at me. Apparently she finds me glaring at her funny because she just leans in and kisses me.

"That's why I was hiding." A light snort and I'm being lead back to her room. 


	2. Mother Mother Have I Taught You Nothing?

The porsh pulls up to my house. It's almost luch time, but I not hungry. I just want to stay with Ashley a little longer. We both have these forelorning looks on our face. 

"I feel like you're going off to war." She jokes.

"I know. Everything was so perfect and I don't want you to leave Ash." She smiles. "Come in!" Her smile is replaced by a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think that's a good idea Spencer. I don't want Paula screaming at me for-"

"I don't care what she thinks. Please?" I ask while tilting my head. Finally breaking, she sighs and I lean over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

Walking up to my house, Ashley reaches for my hand and starts to traces the lines lightly. Glancing up slightly with a shy smile she adds,"I knew you were going to stick around." And suddenly everything is back to being perfect.

We enter the house laughing at a meaningless joke, still holding hands.

"You're staying for lunch right Ash?"

"If you want me to." I smile and kiss her cheeck a little longer than necassery.

"So, hey, I'm working on this new song and I want you to hear it, kay?"

"I loved to Ash." Her eyes meet mine and we smile. My arms wrap around her neck as hers embrace my waist loosely.

"Thanks Spence." I tilt my head to the side not knowing what she's thanking me for. "Thanks for encouraging me to continue with this music thing and for believing in me and being amazing." Our lips meet in a gentil kiss. Pulling back we rest our forheads against each others. "I love this, I love _you_." We smile and kiss again.

"Spencer, I washed your- Ashley." I can hear a slight sigh escape my moms lips. "You're back."

"I never planned on leaving Paula." They begin to have a stair down so I decide now is _the_ best time to intervene.

"Mom, Ashley's staing for lunch, so we better go tell Dad to set another place for her." with that I turn around and am surprised by a quick kiss from Ashley before I lead her off by my hand. Mom's probably trying to remember Patrick's number right now.

"Ashley! I haven't seen you around here lately." My dad seems pleasently surprised, but something is a bit off in his voice.

"Yeah, well Ego is totally overated and I'm going to kill myself if I have to listen to Kyla rant about here lame blog. So where better to be then here? Plus where Spencer is, I follow." Turning slightly towards mom who has just apeared behind us. "_Nothing_, _can change that_." She turns back and smiles at me, lightly kissing my cheek. A smile breaks out over my face as we exchange glances.

ring, ring, ring

"Uh, sorry Spence. It's my dad's gopher. Probably calling to tell me they only need Kyla for the whole deal." A hint of annoyanced and sadness is etched in her words. Then Ashley walks moves a bit away from us and answers her phone.

"Fine, fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Jeeze! Just hold on." Her hand lowers the phone to her thigh. "Spence, I'm _so_ sorry, but they need me to go over the layout for the tribute."

"It's okay, I understand." But my face isn't a great example of it.

"Music sure _can change_ things can't it."

Ashley's pov.

My head snaps towards Paula and her pointed remark. A thin, satisfied smile on her face.

"Tell them I can't make it." My eyes never leave hers as I snap my phone shut before turning to face Spencer. Her face lights up.

"Are you sure Ash? I know how important this is to you." I glance over at Paula quickly.

"_Positive_." We smile widely at each toher and the four of us start to enter the dining room, Paula and I behind Spencer and Mr. C. I turn back around and glare at her before, facing forward.

"She chose me."


	3. If I Lose This, What Am I Suppose to do?

"Spence, come over tonigh." I ask, our hands interlocking before I leave her house.

"Ash," She laughs slighly. "I was just over! Do you really think my parents are going to let me come over again?"

"But It'll be fun." Really, really fun!

"Ash," She sighs. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear." 'Sarcasm' is practicly glowing on a neon sign above me.

"Things... happened. We can't just pretend they're over. We've changed and, I just think we should talk." A frusterated sigh escapes my lips. Sadly she's right.

"So are you coming over then?"

"Well, I don't know if my parent's..." Our hands still holding, she turns her head back towards the living room. Glimpses of Paula and Mr. C struggling to have a quite argument fill the room. "Won't notice. Let's go." But she doesn't sound very excited. "I'm going over to Ashley's." She doesn't even wait for a respon as she pases me and slumps to my car. Yeah, we are majorly just talking tonight. UGH!!

The hum of the porsh dies and we get out. The ride was akward and silent. Not a good sign. After making it into the apartment, I sit down and Spencer follows me, still on auto piolit.

"Okay Spence, what's going on?"

"With what?"

"You, your parents. What do we need to talk about." Her eyes are fixed on her hands, nervously fiddling in her lap.

"I... I think my parents," Her voice softens considerable. "are getting devorces..." Sad grey blue eyes focus on mine. "My mom is still not excepting me being gay, and I think she's just pushed my dad too far. With the affair, and her freaking our about me... I think they're done Ash."

"Spencer. I am so sorry. I, what do you want me to do? I can talk to them... or maybe-" She starts to cry silently and I reach out, pulling her into me. "I'm am so sorry." I whisper weakly.

"Just things with Chelsea and the baby, my parent's, Carmen, it's all been so hard an-"

"Wait," I suddenly pull away, my arms holding Spencer by her shoulders. "what do you mean by, Carmen... Did you sleep with her!?"

"What? We weren't even together Ashley! And you're mad at me! You slept with Aiden while we were apart, I mean, am I really suppose to expect that you didn't? What makes it okay for you too!?" We're standing up, Spencer's face fiening a hurt and angry expression.

"It's... it's just different. I don't want to think about anyone... touching you like that."

"Because I found it so soothing, right?" The words are so soft and filled with hurt and bitterness. I want to cry and scream at the same time.

"Did... did you?" I finally meet her sad grey eyes.

"...No." She turns around, hugging herself. "We got back to Chelsea's studio and... she got mad at me... She started yelling that I still loved you. She was throwing things off the desk..." I step a little closer, a worried concerned and scared expression in my eyes. "She was completely losing controll and she just kept yelling... then she," Spencer turns back to face me still not making eye contact. "She hit me." Tears are caught in her eyes... she hit- she hit the girl I love!

"That bitch." I whisper it, but it comes out more like a growl. "That bitch!" The words echo off the walls, my fists are clenched, and my jaw is tight. But that doesn't last long as soon as I see Spencer holding herself crying again. I hug her rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

I'm not sure what to do. I feel like I can't protect her. That's what scares me. I have no controll. 


	4. Big Brother Knows Best

"Spence?" I whisper quietly. No one has said anything for a while. Her head is buired into the crook of my neck.

"Mmm?"

"Spence, do want to stay here tonight?" I ask, rubbing the small of her back.

"Yeah..." She sniffled then untaingled from my grip.

I hang-up the phone with Auther. Spencer is sitting on the couth, just stairing into space. I sit down next to her, my hand goes to her knee. She looks into my eyes, like she's searching for something. She urgently crashes her lips into my. Arms digging into my hair as her body presses me back down. My hands slip under her tank top. Bruised lips attack my neck and a toned thigh slips between mine.

"Mmmm... Spencer.." I moan at the assult on my neck. My shirt is through to some random corner of the room as hips start rocking into mine. My hands move to the back of her thighs. "Baby, oh gosh, ar- Ahh, are you surrreee."

"I," kiss, kiss "don't want to think," Kiss, nip "I just want," kiss "to," kiss, kiss, li- ohhh goossshhh!! "be here." She lightly nips at my neck. "With you." She punctuates this with her thigh roughly pushing into my center. I groan. All logical thought is gone.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Baby, ignore it." (Spencer)

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hey You reached Ashley-"

"And Kyla!!!"

Backround grumbling- "Kyla, shut up! I'm try-"

"I'm just trying to help, Ashley. I mean I live her too!"

Normal

"Uhhh! Leave a message-"

"And we'll get back to you soon!!!"

"Uhh! We are so redoing this! Plus, I was suppose to just do it!"

"Man, what's up with you doing eveything! No wonder Spencer's alway over."

"KYLA!"

"Wow, Ash, that really long."

"Yeah we're going to change it but-"

On machine

"Oh man, oh man... Ashley, I swear, I only left her alone for like 5 mintures- Ten tops! I swear." Spencer and I exchange worried looks. Her arms are suspending her over me as we listen to Glen's frantic voice. "I swear! I didn't mean to leave Kyla alone."

And that's when all the air left my longs. 


	5. Bye Bye Baby

"Ash... Ashley!" Kyla... Kyla... What could of... I... Kyla. "Glen, what happened?!" Glen... phone gone... Kyla... gone?

"Glen! What the hell happened!?"

"Spencer, I swear... I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry. Kyla's- 


	6. This is Bad, This is Scary, This is Hell

"Damn it Ashley! Move!" She's just sitting there on the damn floor! It's been like, 20 minutes and... AHH! She's just sitting there staring into space!! Looking... lost and confused, and... aw man... my poor baby.

"Ashy?... Baby? I'm sorry baby. I just freaked out... Ashley?" I'm starting to panic. Ashley's stairing at the wall; she looks just like Buffy did when Glory took Dawn. I don't know what to do though... I hung up with Glen in an outrage... Usually my Ashy would have stormed down to the hospital, kill Glen, and yell irrastionly at everyone that comes in contact with her. I'm really scared...

I pull her up to the couch and on to my lap. "We need to leave Ashley," My hands gingerly rub cirles on her lower back, trying to somewhat sooth her.  
"Kyla- " She jumps up unsteadly and spins around to look at me. Her eyes are unfocused and black.

"KYLA'S WHAT, SPENCER? HUH? I GUESS WE COULD GO ASK GLEN? OH WAIT? NO- THAT MIGHT BE HARD ON ACCOUNT OF HE WAS TO BUSY TRYING TO GET LAIDED!" Don't cry, don't cry. She's just scared. Don't yell.

"Ash-"

Her voice drops to a broken whisper.

"Someone hurt my baby sister, Spence. I completely just stopped looking out for her. They hurt her.. an- and I couldn't- no, didn't protect her! I acted like I didn't care, but I did." She's getting hystarical now. "I promise, oh Spencer, I promise I did!" Arms covered in goose bumps wrap around her shaking frame and I stand up to rub mine up and down her chilled arms.

"I know baby, I know. But we have to go, okay? She's at the hospital all alone. She needs her big sister, Ashley. She needs you to protect her again." We embrace each other in a huge. "It's not your fault." I whisper into the shell of her ear.

A clamy hand reaches, shaking, for mine. I'm in a porshe, speeding through down town L.A., in the dark, and Ashley's scared. This really is some twisted sci-fi hell. 


	7. Seeing, Seeing Red All I See is Red

"Mom!" I pull the still very unresponsive Ashley over to where my mom and, surprisingly, the rest of the family, inculiding Aidan, Chelsea, and Madison, are gathered.

"Spencer, Ashley..." She is at lack of words.

"What's going on Mom? Glen called and-"

"Maybe I should talk to Ashley... alone..."

"What happened Paula?" Her voice is a whisper, cool, spliting, and... knowing... I think she just knows. Maybe not exactly what happened... but she just knows.

My arm reaches out for her. "Ash, do want me to come to?"

"No." I'm surprised. She just walks towards God knows where and, with a solem look, my mom follows. I guess I'll wait for her here...

Ashley's Pov.

I can't keep this front up much longer. Something's wrong... like really wrong...

"I'm sorry Ashley." I go to inturrupt. "I just need to say this... please?"

"AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER!" She sighed, defeted.

"Okay... But... I just want you to know... how I treated you when you and Spencer came home was wrong. I know. It was... Hard to grasp. I just knew that my daughter just had... please understand that I was just upset... I'm sorry..."

"I get it... please though, what's wrong with Kyla?"

"A man came up to her. She was walking to the limo-"

"How do you know this?"

"Glen told me."

"Oh yeah, when he was trying to get laid." I say it more as a side note than a dig. But Paula still fights to let that slide.

"A man aprouched her and... he attacked her." I shut my eyes. No... No... don't finish the story Paula. "She's bruised and scratched up. She needs stiches and we had to wrap her wrists up- They're pretty bruised too..."

"Did he... Did he do anything... else?" My voice is a hoarse whisper. I'm met with said eyes and I know. Damn it, I know.

"He tried... But he never... finished... The driver caught up to them before her could... penatrater her." I nod as silent tears roll down my face.

"I'm sorry Ashley." She whispers, but I'm already on my way to the waiting room.

I see who I'm looking for. My adrenaline pumps about ten times faster. Red... I'm seeing red. I aprouch how I'm looking for.

"Ashley, I-" I punch him as hard as I can in the jaw. and shove him back. He falls over the small table, tiping in over on him and hits his head against the wall.

I think everyones a little to shocked to check on Glen as I go to look for Kyla's room. 


	8. Head Aches for Three with Fear

I am so SORRY!!!! My computer blocked this site, and I JUST got it unblocked. UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys will still want to read. :) Sorry, sorry sorry! REGULAR UPDATES NOW!!!

* * *

"Hey Ky..." I harshly blink black tears. I gotta be strong.

"Hey Ash... uhnnn... My head hurts so fucking bad." An akward scilence pases. "I was so messed up. I tried running, screaming, I- I--- AsSShhhleyyyy!!!" I run to her side and reach for her hand. Her head rests in the crook of my neck.

"I should have looked out for you. Damn it, I'm so sorry!"

-Waiting room-

"I think she broke my fucking nose!! Oh man!!This is so- AHH!" Glen is push back over the fallen table as a pissed of Adian and Spencer goes to look for the two girls.

Spencer's POV

"He deserved that. And I know you're too nice to do something like that cause you're Catholic... but then again, so is your mom..."

"You're an idiot." I quicken my pace, then stops abruptly. "I mean, Kyla could have been KILLED and you're joking about as this like... like- like it's some kind of joke! Do you even know what happened to Kyla?" Fists clenched I glare at him with cold furry.

"I'm sorry." He whispers softly, looking at his feet. "I'm, I'm just scared, ya know? And, and I guess being an ass helps me to pretend this isn't happening."

"Well it is Adian." My voice is not as harsh, but grave. "We all have to face it... It happened." I walk off, still slightly mad at him. "Ass whole." I whisper as I aprouch the doors. I don't really know if I want to go in because just like Aiden, I don't want to believe this is happening. Taking a deep breath I knock and wait.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, I go check Ky." I hear aprouching feet.

"I don't really want to talk to anyone Ash."

"It's Spencer. I'll tell her to go." I know I shouldn't be hurt but...

"No, it's ok. I wouldn't mind her company." The door opens slowly as Ashley positions herself in between the door and the entrance. Ashley watches me causiously, like I'm a future threat. I try and reach for her hand, but she turns around coldly.

"Hey Kyla... Are you feeling better or uh, good?"

"What the hell do you think Spencer?" Kyla and I look at Ashley in shock.

"I'm fine, thank you Spencer." She says with a pointed glare at Ashley.

"I'm glad..."

"Yeah..."

"Uhh..." ...


	9. What We Say and Mean Never Means a Thing

Update!!!! Short but its like a snack. You'll eat this up and hopefully want more!! ; )**  
**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Kyla' eye's shifted between two of us. Ashley's arms were crossed and we were held in a staring war.

"I think I'm just going to lay down while you two… not talk." Ashley turns to face her sister.

"Spencer, you should go. Kyla needs her rest. I don't want her to be disturbed."

"Why should she leave Ashley? Because you guys are so talk I might not get any sleep?" I raise a questioning brow at my supposed girlfriend.

"That's ok Kyla. I can go." I hugged her gingerly and turned to say goodbye to Ashley who looked away. I shook my head and began to walk towards the door. "Maybe while you're in the hospital you can get the stick removed from you ass." I left after that, hearing a covered snicker from Kyla.

**Ashley's POV**

"What the hell was that Ashley?" Kyla snapped.

"You should rest Kyla." I said quietly.

"And you should stop being a narcissistic bitch!"

"And you should stop being a coke snorting whore!" I growled. Tears clouded her eyes. "Kyla, I'm-"

"Just go Ashley. I need my rest." I began to argue but her face-hardened with anticipation of a fight.

"'Kay. But if you need anything… Alright, uhm, bye." I slunk out of the room, disappointed with myself.


	10. Crazies Needenth Have Denial

I was in Kyla's room again. I had avoided everyone, surprisingly, the whole time… I mean, I guess they wouldn't look for me in a janitor's closet or outside by the dumpster, still I avoided them. I pulled a Sydne Bristow, kinda.

"Ashley," Kyla's apparently awake. "I'm sorry."

"Me too Ky… I was angry. You know I don't mean that right?"

"Yeah. You were just…" She searches for the right words.

"Crazy?" I fill in. We both smile.

"Why are you treating Spencer like shit? I mean, yeah her brother thinks with his ball, little I'm guessing, but that wasn't her fault… I wasn't Glen's-" I begin to contradict that statement. "No, I was the one that was high off my ass. He's a dick, but it wasn't completely his fault… completely."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"Now, tell me why you're acting like Spencer ran over your puppy."

"I'm not." I lie through my teeth. Denial, denial, denial, oh how I loath and love you denial.

"Bullshit." Very much so. "I think your manifesting your problems into something you can actually take it out on."

"I think the yoga's gone to your head… or the coke. I'm gonna get some coffee, want some?"

"Uhg, no. Not unless you want to wear it."

"Eww. No wonder you can only attract pervs like Jake." I walk down to the brightly painted cafeteria. Am I a horrible girlfriend? Because I don't think I blame Glen as much as I blame… Spencer…


	11. Cheap Coffee and Cheaper Tries

I sat at a cheaply made table glaring at my coffee. If she hadn't broken up with me then I wouldn't have been so distracted… If I- she would have been so self-centered I could have helped Kyla… What the hell is wrong with me? It isn't Spencer's fault. It's mine. Now she probably hates me. I blame myself… no I blame Kyla, but you can't just scream at the girl in the hospital and I don't want to be mad at myself. So I take it out on Spence. My poor baby. I need to talk to her. I pulled myself up and tossed the putridly strong coffee in the trash.

I prowled the floors of the hospital searching for Spencer. I found her on Kyla's floor sitting in a chair by the soda machine.

"Spence!" I walked quickly towards her. She looked up at me and rolled her beautiful blue eyes. I kneeled and placed my hands on her knees. "I'm sorry." Leaning in, I closed my eyes to kiss her. She stood up abruptly. This felt very daja vu. "Spencer?" Rising to my feet, the smile dropped from my face. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I reached out a hand to brush hair from her face, but she turned away.

"What is wrong with you Ashley? Maybe… maybe it would be best if we took things slower. You know dating?" No, no, no, no.

"Spencer, no! I screwed up. I know, but I have a really good reason. Don't break up with me just because we had a little fight." I begged.

"You always do this Ash. You let me just to push me back out. I'm getting tired of it." And she meant it.

"I'll do better."

"Good." She walked off. "I'm checking on Kyla, you coming?" I ran to catch up. She didn't fight it when my hand held hers.


	12. Always is Forever

"You didn't have to stay here

"You didn't have to stay here."

"I wanted to baby." Spencer snuggled closer to me, my back to her front. Warm arms wrapped around my waist. Her thumbs rubbed lightly over my stomach as familiar lips brushed against my neck.

"You're always there for me." I felt her smile into my neck, then kissed it tenderly.

"I'll always be there for you Ashley. Always." My eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"Spence…"

"Mmm?" She whispered against my neck.

"Would… Never mind…" She propped herself up on an elbow and brushed the hair from my face.

"Would I what?"

"Nothing." I turned my head to look her in the eyes, which were clouded with confusion.

"What's wrong Ash," I smiled at her. She was beautiful, smart, caring, passionate. She was my rock. She was my everything and didn't even realize how much I needed her. Spencer was all that I needed.

"I just love you. Always."


	13. The Softer Side of Things

Ashley's been acting… weird to say the least

Ashley's been acting… weird to say the least. After Kyla got out of the hospital, she continued to go out with that _creep_. I thought that Ashley would be mad. All she said was, "it's her life. If she wants to date scum, well I can't stop her even if I want to." There was no complete blowout or sarcastic retort. And oh, _there's more_. She's been _doting_ on me- buying me cute little things like stuff animals. She bought me a stuffed, fluffy white kitty! _The _Ashley Davies bought me a stuffed kitty after I told her about mine that "ran away" when I was six. And she's been having me spend the night… to NOT have sex sometimes, to cuddle! We cuddle in her unsupervised room. And, if you're not confused enough, she's been very… considerate- not like she usually isn't, just… _very_ considerate. It's pretty much adorable and so unAshley.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey baby." She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the skin visible on my back.

"Mmm, hey Ash." I turned around in one of her bar stools. "I have sooo much studying to do. Uhg, you don't even know." She smiled and walked into the 'v' of my legs, her arms resting loosely around my neck. She gave me her cute, little frown.

"My poor baby." Leaning in, I kissed her sweetly. Pulling back only slightly, I said remorsefully, "I really can't hang out, though. I'm sorry. I have to work on this report and then I have a test in physics _and _pre-calc…" I rolled my eyes, "and another in Spanish."

"Well," she started as she tucked the hair that had fallen from my pony behind my ear. "You study and I'll get dinner." Blushing a little she added shyly, "And uhm, I can help- ya know… if you want…" The rest of the sentence trailed off as Ashley played with the rings on her fingers nervously.

"Thank you sweetie." A deeper blush settled across Ashley's cheeks at my acceptance of her help.

"I know I'm not as smart as you, but uhm, I might be able to uh, answer _something_." She said a little defeated. I frowned; not liking the self-deprecation Ashley seemed to be doing more and more. I lifted her chin up with my fingers. Looking into her eyes, it worried me to see the self-doubt in them.

"Ashley, what are you talking about? You're perfect." She snorted in disgust, with herself I think. My hands found hers and I brought them into my lap, brushing my thumbs across her smooth skin. Ashley watched them quietly. "Baby, don't do that. You're smart and funny and beautiful and talented." I grinned a little before adding, "and you're _amazing_ in bed."

"Well now I know why you keep me around." _My _musician joked. Jumping off the stool I hugged her hips with my hands and pressed my body against her.

"Yeah, and you better pull your weight tonight." I husked. A devilish grin spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mmmm, trust me, I wouldn't pass up a reason to have you panting and moaning underneath me." She purred as she leaned in for a kiss. Always a top. Pulling back quickly, Ashley stumbled forward a little. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Well then you better feed me or you're not getting _any_ tonight." I walked passed my stunned girlfriend and lightly slapped her ass.

"Spencer!" She gasped in surprise, but I could practically feel a grin spread across her face.

"Take-out doesn't count!" I yelled from her room as I dug around for my Spanish book. I could hear her groaning from under the bed. This time, I laughed freely. My baby was gonna be soooo worked up by the time dinner was ready. I smiled to myself as I strolled back into the kitchen.

"Spe-Spencer, wh-where did you're clothes g-go…?" I feigned innocents and I looked down at my new attire.

"I was so _hot_, Ashley. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed you cute little shorts."

"Bo-booty shorts."

"That's what they're called? Uh."

"T-tank top." I giggled.

"Yeah, that bra was just _way _too small. It kept bushing my breast up. They were almost spilling out!" I started to rub them. "They're kinda sore actually." Ashley's mouth was open a little, staring as I massaged my breast. "This tank top is a little tight too." I could see her concentrating at the thin material. "So, what are we having for dinner?" Her eyes stayed fixated on my "shirt".

"Pasta." I decided to torment her a tiny bit more and jumped up and down a little. I think she just had a stroke. Hugging her tightly, I made sure to press my whole body against her.

"That's so sweet baby, it's my favorite." I grinned inwardly. "You know just how to please me, Ash!" And there's her second one.

"Oh good." She whimpered a little.

"Let's start!" I walked past her to search for a pot. I bent over to dig through the drawers.

"C-can take-out please count?"


	14. You've Always Had It

Sorry it's so short, but I think you'll find that it's still worth it. :) COMMENTS please?! :D

* * *

"Spence, I was thinking, I've never really got to experience the true BK treatment… maybe we should just get something there and not waist anytime?" I giggle at how desperate she is. "Please baby? I – I haven't had you in so long. I miss you." My laughter died away and walked over to her, cupping her face and kissed her.

"Ok. But just because I'm _really_ hungry." I husked into her ear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ashey, oh – ohhhhh!" I rocked harder against her moaning.

"Cum for me baby." She purred in my ear as she pumped her fingers into me faster. My hands clawed their way down her sweaty back making her hiss in pleasure and pain. She kissed my flushed cheek, down to my jaw, under my ear, to my collarbone. A hand greedily squeezed my right breast and it hurt soooo good. "Cum for me," she whispered against my skin.

"So, close…. Ashley! More! Uh, baby… baby… baby." Black eye stared into mine as she began to run her thumb over my clit. "ASH! Uhn!" Leaning down she kissed me softly, whispering, "I love you," and slammed her fingers deeply into me, taking me over the edge.

"ASHLEYYYYY!" My back strained to arch up, but she pushed me down and held me. My head lulled from side to side. Slowly, almost torturously, she removed her fingers. "Uhn…" The whimpered floated from my bruised lips and Ashley leaned down to kiss me once more before gathering me in her toned arms.

A hand gently brushed sweating hair from my face. "You ok, Spence?"

"Mmm." I buried my head into her chest.

"So, ready to do it again?" I laughed hoarsly.

"I think I lost my voice at round six." I whispered.

"Ahhh, round six. I think you made that my new favorite number." I attempted to roll my eyes but couldn't find the energy. Her hands lovingly ran through my hair as we laid contently in each other's arms for a while, just enjoying being together. Finally I decided to break the silence. I probably had to be leaving anyways.

"I sh-"

"Move in with me." She said suddenly.

"What?!" I felt Ashley shift into a sitting position and I turned around to look at her.

"Move in with me." I just stared at her messy hair and sparkling eyes. She smiled at me. "Please?" I just kept staring at her. Taking my hands, Ashley continued to talk. "I had this idea where I would take us to this really nice restaurant where we would talk about politics and – and designer labels. It would be all sophisticated and perfect and then I would propose we move in together and you would say something like, 'splendid' and that would be that. But we're not like that. I'm not sophisticated and I don't give a shit about politics… I just want you Spence… _This_ is us. And it may not be a romantic dinner, but I don't care cos we're here together… and that's all I want – for us to be together. I love you Spencer. Will – will you move in with me?" I bit my lip to try and stop the tears but I couldn't, so I just launched myself into her.

"I love you too, Ashley!" Gently, her arms pushed me off. A huge smiled light up her face and she leaned in to kiss me.

"Hold on, I have something for you." With the sheets draping around her waist, Ashley leaned over to the other side of the bed and pulled something out of the nightstand drawer. "I love you so much Spence. And you deserve to have everything, but right now I'm not ready to, uh, ask… you know… not yet at least. But I want to give you this." She handed me the small black velvet box. Looking at her first I opened it.

"Ashley!" I gasped.

"It's a promise ring. I want you to know that even though I'm not ready now, I will be. You have my heart and well, I hope I have yours." I looked at the white gold ring. The band swooped into a loop that curved into a heard on each side. Both hearts held a diamond and in the center was another diamond that almost looked like a rose. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered into her ear, crying lightly, "You've always had it."

* * *

/r7134t.html that the image of the ring

* * *


	15. Who's in Charge?

"Oooh, baby what about this one

"Oooh, baby what about this one?" I'm scared… I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. Spencer has turned into a monster. We've been shopping for plates and dish towels and glasses and, and oh lord… we're never leaving the mall… I'm gonna die here… We don't even have an apartment yet!! "BABY!" Oh man, she's found me! I look around frantically, my heart pounding against my chest. _Thump, thump, th-thump… _The clicks of her heels were growing louder. _Thump, th-thump, thump, thumpthumpthumpthump!_ She's almost here! My natural instincts of survival kick in and I lunged into a display of pillows. Cautiously, I poked my head out… uh? This is a nice color… OOOH if we got that couch Spencer liked – NO! She's turning me! "BABY! Where are you?" Suddenly she stops in front of the display. "Oh, these are nice – Ashley! Why the hell are you hiding in here?" Her jaw tightened as she chewed the side of her cheek and her hands were placed haughtily on her hips. Her foot tapped sharply on the tiled floor.

"I fell?"

"Get your ass out of there and help me!" Taking a deep breath I began to struggle out of the millions of pillows. She watched as I began to slowly slide to the floor. I tried to stop myself by twisting, but that just took me down faster. My back finally hit the floor, but one leg was still stuck in the bin and the other was awkwardly behind me. Spencer, still in the same pose, just watched me suffer. I finally made it to my feet (with no help from Spencer). She ignored me as I continued to push the cart around. The odd thing was that after four hours of shopping, we only had bought one thing! We had bought dishtowels. Yes, after _four_ hours of shopping, we've gotten white towels to wash are dirty dishes with.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I was acting immature. But seriously, you're kinda…" Deciding against it I just continued to push the cart wherever she wanted.

"No, what were you going to say."

"I don't want you to make me sleep on the couch again so I am not sayin' anything." A soft hand on my arm halted my movements.

"Ash, what? I won't get mad." I stopped and turned towards her.

"Honey, you know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

"Ok, well… you've become an insane-shopping-crazed-super-scary-cause-we're-not-even-married-but-you're-already-bridzillaing-monster…" Her face fell as I finished and I felt like a complete jackass.

"Am I really that bad?"

"No?" I answered unconvincingly. She sighed heavily.

"Ash, I am so sorry. I – I don't know what happened. I just, I was so excited and then I was in a panic that I wouldn't be enough because you – you can buy anything and I just wanted to… I don't know bring something special to the table." I brought Spencer into a tight hug.

"Baby, _you _are special. And you can decorate our place anyway you want. You're all I need."

"How 'bout we do it together and I'll come back to sanity?"

"Sounds perfect." Pulling back slightly so we could lean back in, we kissed softly.

"I think we need to make one more stop first." I groaned, my head lulling backwards. Spencer leaned in and breathed hotly against my ear. "I wanna make it up to you…" Her fingers traced little deigns on my chest as she purred hotly in my ear. "I know you've wanted to try _some things_ since we started dating and I thought that mayyybe we could buy a thing or two." I wrapped my arms around her and started to spin her around.

"Yes, yes, yesss!" She laughed as I continued to twirl us around.

"Save that for later." My eyes darkened as I put her down and shoved her against a display.

"You're gonna be the one screaming." I nipped at her ear.

"Mmm, yes baby."

"Let's ditch these towels so we can do a little different kind of shopping."

"You're in charge." Damn, she knows how to make me hot. I couldn't help myself as we were leaving. I walked up behind her and spanked her. I smirked when I heard a low moan slip through her lips. Hell yeah was she making this up to me!


End file.
